Spoiled
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Tras 10 años, Rapunzel y Varian vuelven a encontrarse en una situación que creyeron que jamás sucedería, él salvandola. Varian estuvo intentando por mucho tiempo redimirse, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. En cuanto a ella, su vida se derrumba poco a poco y su ex enemigo parece ser su único pilar. (Varian/Rapunzel)
1. Prólogo

**— SPOILED —**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Luz. Oscuridad. Fueron el inicio de todo el mundo que conocemos y una no puede existir sin la otra.

El problema llegó cuando los alquimistas trataron de volverlo algo tangible.

Los llamaron incautos, locos, dijeron que jamás lo lograrían. La pesadilla inició cuando si lo lograron.

Lord Demanitus hizo un trato con la muerte hará muchos siglos atrás.

— Dejame convertir tu poder en algo que los humanos puedan tocar —le pidió—, que puedan tener la oscuridad del mundo, el dolor, la tristeza, los celos, la ira y la muerte en la palma de su mano, y que puedan darse cuenta de que no es tan significativa como parece.

— Acepto —dijo la Muerte—, pero conoces las normas de la alquimia, Demanitus, me debes algo. Si decides tomar mi poder, yo tomaré a alguien de tu familia para que sea mi sustituto cuando desee dejar de existir.

El alquimista, como cualquier otro de su gremio, no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo más que jugar a ser Dios, jactarse de que podía romper barreras, de que el humano era quien controlaba los hilos del mundo.

Hay cosas que los humanos no deberían tocar. La oscuridad, tomando la forma de Rocas Negras, se resistió a su amo mortal. Siendo algo que ocupaba un espacio y provista ahora de una conciencia, arrasó Corona, reclamando el reino para si, alimentándose del terror y el desespero de los humanos.

Demanitus deseó destruir su creación entonces, y fue cuando su alquimia no se lo permitió, que supo que los humanos jamás iban a tener el control. No se podían romper las Rocas, no se podían parar.

Buscaban algo con desespero, buscaban a alguien.

"Tomaré a alguien de tu familia" dijo la Muerte.

No era capaz de ver la respuesta, trató de comunicarse de nuevo con las fuerzas elementales que movían el cosmos, y se encontró con únicamente el Nacimiento atendiendo a su suplica.

— Luz y Oscuridad —dijo el Nacimiento—, son dos amantes que no pueden ser separados. Las Rocas están buscando su propia Luz.

Demanitus, ya asustado, decidió no jugar con la luz, mucho más poderosa que su contraparte, y dejó que las Fuerzas Elementales arreglaran su desorden.

Una Gota de Luz del sol cayó del cielo a la Tierra, creó vida donde solo había muerte, y una hermosa flor dorada nació. Las Rocas cayeron prendadas con solo ese mínimo poder y apaciguaron su ataque, quedándose para siempre al lado de su Flor.

Pero siglos después, otro humano, que no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba causando, les robó de nuevo su Luz, dándole un nuevo cuerpo. Humano.

La Oscuridad reapareció, deseosa por reencontrarse de nuevo con su amada. Pero les era imposible, la Luz ahora habitaba un cuerpo humano, la llamaron Rapunzel.

Y solo una promesa todavía por cumplir, las mantenía en calma.

"Tomaré a alguien de tu familia para que porte mi poder cuando me cansé".

Nadie lo sabía, pero cuatro años después, por culpa de esa promesa, nació un bebé destinado a ser un recipiente, la oscuridad hecha persona, la nueva Muerte. Varian, fue el nombre que le dieron al niño maldito.

Luz y Oscuridad son dos amantes que no pueden ser separados, dice la ley. ¿Qué ocurre cuándo ambas fuerzas se convierten en dos niños que no recuerdan lo que los une, dos humanos ciegos a las sensaciones, intentando apagar con razón lo que no se debería pensar? Si ambos se separan, si rompen su conexión, no solo ellos, si no el mundo entero muere.

Y será por culpa de los alquimistas.


	2. Juicio para un alma manchada

**— SPOILED —**

 ** _Juicio para un alma manchada_**

* * *

 _ **With**_ _**the**_ _**moon**_ _**bright,**_  
 _ **one**_ _**night**_ _**I have**_ _**a nightmare.**_  
 _ **You**_ _**hating**_ _**me,**_  
 _ **It**_ _**never**_ _**seemed**_ _**right.**_

El sol que entraba a través de las ventanas y le daba directo en el rostro se burlaba de él como en un mal chiste. Sus muñecas estaban delgadas y desnutridas, aun así lograron hacer unas buenas esposas especiales para él, remojadas en agua bendita. El delincuente le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a los nobles presentes, al estrado presidido en su centro por el rey, la reina a su izquierda y a su derecha... Una silla vacía. La expresión del juzgado cayó al notar la ausencia de la causante de sus desvelos.

Típico de ella no dar la cara.

Los ventanales estaban cerrados para opacar el ruido, pero aun así él sabía perfectamente que el pueblo, oh, los pobres idiotas engañados a los que había tratado de defender, clamaban por su sangre en el exterior.

— Santo Dios, es únicamente un muchacho — se escuchaba en un murmullo entre los presentes criados entre almohadones.

— Lo veo y no lo creo — "murmuró" otra voz.

— Esto tiene que ser un error...

Aun así los duros ojos azules no se despegaron de los verdes del Monarca, quien en su asiento de oro sintió todas las miradas de una familia ya muerta. Una familia robada, una que le llamaba impostor.

— Mostramos ante la justicia a Varian, hijo de Quirin, culpable de brujería, traición, secuestro e intento de homicidio, hurto, allanamiento, desorden público, manipulación y parricidio —los jadeos de horror de las damas detrás de sus abanicos emplumados no se hicieron esperar— . Linda colección de crímenes para un muchacho de tan solo catorce años, estarás orgulloso.

« _Quince_ » pensó para si, tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños bajo el símbolo del escorpión en soledad, sin que nadie supiera, sin que a nadie le importase.

Varian se mantuvo estoico ante el escrutinio, ya no tenía nada que perder, no tenía pruebas para rebatir todos esos crímenes. Sus ojos azules se posaron entonces en la reina, quien de repente lucía tiesa y mortificada viendo hacía su esposo.

— Señores, el silencio de este joven habla por si solo, no desea defenderse, sabe que es culpable y todo lo dicho es cierto.

Mentirosos. Lo drogaron, sabían que no podía abrir la boca, malditos.

Entraron en la sala diferentes testigos pero Varian no se volvió hacía ellos, hasta que los guardias le obligaron a girarse, se trataban de algunos habitantes de Vieja Corona, quienes dieron un respingo al ver su rostro, un condenado con los mismos ropajes pobres que ellos en una sala de diamantes.

— ¿Reconocen a este muchacho?

— ¡Es el brujo! ¡Es el brujo! -exclamaron.

— ¡Alejenlo de nosotros!

— ¡El demonio está dentro de ese muchacho!

— ¡Provoco las Rocas Negras que destruyeron nuestro hogar!

La impotencia y el odio eran demasiados para un cuerpo tan pequeño y falto de alimento.

« _Idiotas, os han engañado y habéis caído, habéis caído. Aunque no más bajo que yo_ »

Procedieron a relatar ante los ricos diferentes adversidades provocada por su magia negra. Los guardias y el servicio del castillo confesaron su inocencia al aceptar aquellas galletas malditas. Y la princesa, oh, valioso tesoro tan dorado como su cabello, fue engañada por su lengua bífida para que lo ayudara en sus planes. ¿No sufrió Rapunzel ya demasiado 18 años alejada de su hogar cómo para permitir eso?

— No contento con eso, regresó la noche del decimonoveno cumpleaños de su Alteza, fiesta nacional, para causar destrozos en el patio con un monstruo seguro sacado de las entrañas del infierno, pudo costarle la vida a muchas personas, para secuestrar a su Majestad aquí presente y amenazar con terminar con su vida si el rey no hacía lo que deseaba.

— ¡Mentira! — el grito dado por la reina, la cual se levanto del asiento por acto reflejo, sorprendió a todos los presentes, rey y condenado incluidos—. Cierto, este muchacho manipuló a mi hija, le colocó trampas, la hizo sentir culpable de algo que no había hecho. Este muchacho me drogo y encerró en su casa, me uso como señuelo, pero además de eso no me puso la mano encima. No ha amenazado contra mi vida nunca.

— Escuchaos, su Majestad, vos misma reconocéis las maldades que tuvisteis que pasar por causa de este brujo.

— Es solo un niño asustado y traicionado — dijo acercándose a él, poso una mano en su hombro—, la mayor parte de estas acusaciones son pura patraña y tú lo sabes, querido. Acepta ante el mundo la responsabilidad que tienes en esto.

El rey negó con la cabeza ante el actuar de su esposa.

— Le prometiste a Rapunzel que le ayudarías -insistió la mujer de la corona.

— Y eso haré —se levantó lentamente, el público en shock esperaba su veredicto—. Soy culpable. Culpable de conocer el peligro que suponía este joven para mi reino y no haber hecho nada al respecto.

La reina abrió grandes sus ojos, la traición y el dolor grabada en ellos, mientras Varian fruncía el ceño. Había un lobo con piel de cordero en la sala y no era él.

— Es obvio, querida, que ha usado sus artes oscuras también contigo para ponerte de su parte, pero no tendrá la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda.

— Es un método antiguo y creíamos que no lo necesitaríamos más, pero la vuelta de estos seres lo amerita. Condeno a Varian, hijo de Quirin, también conocido como el Brujo de Vieja Corona, a la hoguera.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia. La hoguera, el humo, los gritos agónicos que te traspasaban por entero.

— La condena se llevara a cabo dentro de cuatro años, el día que cumpla los 18 años. Tendrá mucho tiempo para arrepentirse en su celda por todo lo que hizo y con suerte finalmente el fuego purificara su alma antes de morir. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por él.

Varian vio hacía el suelo. No se iba a rendir, tenía cuatro años para huir. La reina sollozó y salió de la sala atropelladamente con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

— ¿Algo qué decir antes de ser enviado a la celda?

Sí, demasiado, pero no podía decir palabra. Aun así dirigió el azul de sus ojos hacía el estrado y les mostró la marca en su palma derecha desnuda. Un simple circulo cortado a su izquierda por tres líneas rectas, nada demasiado glorioso y Varian desconocía su significado, aun así todos esos hombres hicieron aspavientos y abrieron grandes sus ojos. Lo mismo hicieron los de noble cuna. El joven no lo sabía, pero con ese simple gesto acababa de hacer de su juicio un día que marcar en la historia.

El día en el que rencillas del pasado volvían, el día en que un rey traicionó a su hija.

Frederic supo que, muerto el último de los Ruddiger o no, ya estaba perdido cuando los guardias arrastraron al maldito hacía la oscuridad de las celdas.


End file.
